buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Serge/Dragon Knight's Honour
Summary Been holding off on this one until we got all BT01's Dragon World stuff, but now that we finally do, I feel comfortable posting this. This is probably gonna be the first deck I build when BT01 comes out, as it will easily be the cheapest, as the only RR or above I need is Dragon Knight, Maximillian. Should be relatively good, Twin Attack Tactics is very nice, some very strong monsters in Dragon Knights, and all of that Gauge Accel is awesome. SPECIAL NOTE: For use in Roleplays, this deck has 1 Dragon Heart added to it (this is to test if its worth the slot for when it comes to English), and the 2 Destruction (card)s are replaced with Dragon Crush. Decklist Flag: Dragon World Buddy: Damocles Dragon Monsters (26) Size 3 (4) 4 Damocles Dragon: Token Grade 3, an automatic +1, hits Monsters as hard as Gigant Sword Dragon and hits the opponent only slightly weaker. Also he looks cool. Him being my Buddy is a fake-out maneuver, as well. It may lure my opponent into thinking its an <> deck, when its truly a legion of <>. Monsters. Size 2 (9) 4 Dragon Knight, Masakado: A very hard-hitting Size 2. For only 1 Gauge, he has the Critical and Defense of Damocles, and his Power is sufficient to bring down a lot of Monsters. 3 Dragon Knight, Alexander: Another 3 Critical Size 2 <>. Unfortunately, he's vulnerable to Dragon Breath, and the 1000 Defense he has over his <> counterpart, Extreme Sword Dragon, doesn't do a whole lot. 2 Jamadhar Dragon: If I could only pick one <> Size 2, it'd have to be this guy. Its amazing for its ability to hit any unboosted card in the game without any boosts. The 2 Critical is good too, and 4000 Defense is decent. Size 1 (13) 3 Dragon Knight, Hannibal: A relatively hard-hitting <>. I don't really like these stat lay-out, as I said in my videos when I first looked at Bear-Trap Fang Dragon, because they don't give you really anything over cards like Thousand Rapier Dragon. But, he's a <>, so I run him at 3. 4 Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc: Equal power to Dragon Knight, Hannibal, but in exchange for Critical, she get +3000 Defense. Makes her useful as a Center Row, and a good candidate for use with Knight Energy. 4 Dragon Knight, Maximilian: One of the core cards of the deck. Despite its abysmal stats, its on-call ability allows me to cycle cards and Gauge Accel. 2 Thousand Rapier Dragon: The extra <> of Size 1, its 5000 Power lets it hit a lot of things by itself, and is very useful in Link Attacks. Spells (18) 3 Green Dragon Shield: A powerful defensive maneuver, allowing me to block a damaging attack while getting +1 to my Life. 4 Knight Energy: Another powerful defensive card, allowing me to keep my Center up while removing an opposing monster. In the best scenario, it can clear my opponent's center for an assault the next turn. 2 Blue Dragon Shield: Effectively even more copies of Green Dragon Shield, but these allow me to Accelerate my Gauge. 4 Twin Attack Tactics: Very powerful Set Spell, allowing my Size 1s to become much more useful, and allowing me to inflict some damage on them while removing threats. 3 Dragon Breath: Doubles as removal and a defensive card. Can remove attackers while they're attacking. Gauge cost is neglible in this deck. Also useful for weakening Link Attacks. 2 Destruction (card): Weapon removal, mainly here so I don't die to Magic World's Burn variants. 2 allows me to get it relatively consistently for when I need it, and its also very useful in Danger World match-ups. Items (3) 3 Dragonblade, Dragobrave: A very hard-hitting Item. Its not really needed, and I'm not sure the deck can handle the minus, so this is in testing. Impacts (3) 3 Gargantua Punisher!!: Only run 3 because I don't need it until the end of the game. In a deck with Dragonic Grimoire, I'd suggest 4, as you may need the extra copies if you're forced to discard one with Dragonic Grimoire, but in a deck without it, only 3 are needed. Changelog None so far. Category:Blog posts